bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia II: Electric Boogaloo
Bionicle Mafia II: Electric Boogaloo was the second game in the Third Age, and the 42nd overall. It featured the use of alibis for certain players each scene, rather than a list of suspects. It also featured the creation of the Chattering Corpse Heap, as well as the coining of several other phrases. Rules I will PM you your role. If you don't get a PM, you are a villager. You are to confirm your role once you get it by replying to my PM. You are not allowed to reveal any roles. Revealing roles will result in you getting thrown into the lava. You are not allowed to say :I didn't get a PM" in the topic, because then I'll have to redistribute roles. You are not allowed to break the rules and get caught in the process. You may not ask me how the Healer heals. It's a secret to everybody! I am also going to make this a little different then in the last game. I will give you a few people who have airtight alibis for the scene. Roles 5 Traitors (Mafia) 1 Captain of the Gukkos (Detective) 1 Healer (Medic) 12 Villagers Introduction The normally music-filled streets in Le-Koro were silent. Every musician had put down their instruments to remember the tragedy that happened in Ta-Koro earlier that week. One question was on everybody’s mind, where will the Traitors appear next? Tavahka quietly shut the door behind him. This hut hadn’t been used for years, and the lights inside had long been broken. Four beings stood in the shadows in front of him. He knew every one of them, and he would have never guessed that they were all Traitors, and all so very cliché. Before Tavahka even opened his mouth, two hands wrapped around his neck, and then it was over before it ever began. A fifth traitor stood behind him, and Tavahka hit the ground hard. The matoran on the left chuckled, as they all began to pick up the pieces of their fake hideout. This was far too obvious a place for the Followers of Makuta to stay. He turned and looked at the body of his former friend, and wished that Tavahka hadn’t gotten tangled up in all this. The next moment, they all were gone, vanished into the streets of Le-Koro. They would keep quiet until the next night, and then they would begin their conquest. The next morning, the matoran all gathered at the town hall. There, on the door, was a green mask, with a red M scratched on the surface. Their questions had been answered. The Traitors were here, and they would strike again. Player List Trivia *It was during this game that the Chattering Corpse Heap was created. The terms Type One and Type Two were also coined. *The game actually ended on a cliffhanger, with Valendale vanishing instead of dying. The end is meant to lead into an epic based upon the game. *Being the 42nd game overall, Bionicle Mafia II: Electric Boogaloo equals the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Category:Game Category:Third Age Category:Main Series